GI Joe VS The Red Menace
by Highice007
Summary: Um, I needed a break from my Harry Cho fic, so I decided to try this. It takes place in 1982, a time I know very little about, and will have the G.I. Joe team going up aginst the forces of the Soviet Union, and Cuba. This was a time when the USSR, which i


**G.I. Joe VS. The Red Menace **

Alright, um this may be a one shot, maybe more. I'm not sure I just had to write about something else for a change. Well my knowledge about the eighties is severely limited, but I have an older friend that was really big into these comics, and told me a little bit about them. I saw the movie **"Fire Fox"** the other day which was awesome, and I kind of needed something else to write about. If I do decide to continue this after chapter know that it will **_Not_** take priority over my Harry/Cho fic, and I may never finish it. It's more of an experiment. Also note that again I don't know much about the eighties, so I have to go back and look some of this stuff up, so bear with any points that I miss. I do know something more than the average person about military terms, so if there is something that you don't understand about a phrase used, feel free to message me at anytime. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Grandma's House**

**Location: New York State, Western reagion**

**Date: May 18th 1982**

The Bell UH1-B model Huey helicopter flew at treetop level over the forest and hills of Northern Virginia, diving, and climbing as the terrain rose and fell away, the sound of it's large rotors blasting a deafening chopping sound as they cut through the air at rapid speed. The large side doors of the aircraft were shut, and in the back three men, a crew chief, in a pilots helmet, and flight suit, and two men in class A, United States Army uniforms sat looking at a large folder set in an open briefcase on the lap of the younger of the two men. The younger man, who was of Asian extraction, in his mid twenties had dark brown eyes, olive completed skin, and impossibly black hair. He wore gold oak leaves on his collars, and on his garrison hat signifying his rank as a Major. Over his garrison hat he wore a set of headphones with a small microphone set used to communicate with the other men in the helicopter. Right now he was looking at the other man riding with him in the back of the helicopter. The second man was older, in his mid fifties, with steel blue eyes, and frost gray hair. He was not wearing his bus driver style hat that was the symbol of army officers, as the headphones he was wearing made it impractical to do so. On his shoulder the man wore two stars, identifying him as a Major General. In addition he had a chest board full of decorations, including the bronze star for valor. The general was looking through the file of one of the members of the G.I. Joe team, an experimental special opps. Group funded covertly under the guise of several pork barrel spending programs sent through congress.

The general handed the file back to the major, who put in away instantly.

"Who else do you have for me Song?" The general asked the Major. Major George Song, then pulled out another manila paper with a black and white photo of a man in his mid forties, and handed it to the General. The folder contained all the information on the man's life from his date of birth, to his high school education, health record, social security number, parents, and siblings residences, and black opps missions that he had been involved with in the past. Major Song poked the picture with his index finger.

"This is the man that I was telling you about sir. He heads the program; Col. Clayton M. Abernathy. He's a West Point graduate, top of class and has seen action in a number of trouble spots. Graduated: Advanced Infantry Training; Covert Ops School. Served in North Atlantic Range Command, and Missile and Radar Training. And he also had to pass ranger training to get into the program. A very capable leader on paper sir." He said.

"On paper is one thing Major, I'll be interested to see how well he operates first hand. We need this program field tested, and we may get a chance sooner than anyone had anticipated. I need to know how soon that they can be ready to deploy, and why we should assign them over Delta Force. It doesn't seem a workable solution; Army, Navy, Air force, and Marines under one direct command." The general said flatly. Major Song clicked his mike.

"Well we'll soon find out sir, but someone over at central command seems to think that if anyone can pull it off, it's Col. Abernathy." Major Song said. The General nodded.

"Well just remember Song, were here on a fact finding and evaluation mission as well, so we'll be giving marks on the condition of the groups performance, and deciding if it's worth continuing the project at all." The general said sternly.

"Yes sir, understood." Major Song said. The general turned to look at Major Song directly.

"And don't let him intimidate you by throwing around those eagles on his shoulders around. He may outrank you, but your attached as my personal aide, so you don't need to be nervous around him at all, just civil, but let him know that your hear to do a job and he's not to get in your way of that, rank or no rank, got it Major?" The general continued. Major Song nodded his understanding. Suddenly the two men felt as if their stomachs had risen into their throats as the helicopter pitched forward, and rapidly descended as it passed the crest of a hill. The General grabbed the rubber strap hanging from the left side of the ceiling to keep from lurching forward, while Major Song dug his feet into the floor to stop himself from doing the same, holding on tight to the brief case so that its contents didn't fall out onto the floor. After a few seconds the helicopter leveled out and the two men untenced themselves. The General switched his microphone frequency from secure mode that enabled him to be heard only to Major Song, to open mode which allowed him to talk with the three men crew.

"What was that about Captain? This isn't a roller coaster you know." He said to the pilot.

"Sorry sir, but you did say that you wanted us to avoid our own radar." The pilot reminded him.

"Indeed, just get us there in one piece as well. The General said.

"Roger that sir." The pilot replied.

"What is our ETA?" The General asked.

"Were five minutes out, sir, over." The pilot stated.

"Affirmative, thank you Captain. Over, and out." The General finished.

The General clicked his mike back to the secure channel to speak and be heard exclusively by Major Song. "Now I understand that there is a woman in this group. From army intelligence. Do they really expect her to go into the field as an active agent? You know how they are at West Point with the women cadets; they lower the physical requirements, for them, don't have to run as far in the allotted amount of time, and don't have to do as many sit ups as the men. I don't think that she'll be on the team for long after I do an inspection, I don't want anyone on the team that can't pull their own weight in a combat situation. Damn women's lib, it's going to ruin this _man's _army." The General complained.

"Well sir, I've had a look at her file, and she was sent through a private training course, specifically for women that didn't pull any punches. They sent a lot of female desk jockeys from Intel, to train in top secrete. She was the only one who was able to complete the course. She's also has the personal recommendation of Major Briggs, who shares your opinion on females in the army, so if she can change his mind then she's probably a very capable soldier. Also she's trained in the martial arts, and has computer skills in case we need her to go into any enemy computer systems. She can also speak, read, and write Russian." The major finished.

"Sounds like you've taken a personal interest Major; you didn't even pull her file. I would have thought that any woman capable of going through ranger training would have been one of those monstrous looking women body builders that you see on cable." The general said with a slight smiled. Major blushed.

"Well actually I've been studying everyone's file for the past few days sir. But I must confess, far from having the form of a women body builder, she's um… she's quite a looker sir." He finished.

Suddenly a red light on the ceiling of the chopper lit up, indicating to the General that he should key his mike to talk to the pilot. He did so, and asked what the pilot needed.

"Sir, were on final approach, and the crew chief is about to open the doors. I thought you might like to put up any documents that you have so that the rotor wash doesn't send them scattering to the fore winds." The Capitan stated.

"Thank you captain, give us one moment. " The General replied. The General handed over Col. Abernathy's file back to the Major who put it in the briefcase and closed, and locked it. The General and Major then keyed his mike to the open channel as well and told the crew chief that he could open the doors. The crew chief slid the first door back along its rails, and locked it in the open position. As soon as he did this a rush of air blasted into the helicopter, and the noise increased dramatically. He then walked slowly over to the other side of the helicopter's interior, crouching, and pushing one hand against the ceiling for support, until he came to the other door. He then pulled the leaver that kept it in place and slid that door to the back as well. He locked it into place and sat back down.

The General looked out the window at the sprawling New York country side. It was spring and the trees were various shades of orange, red and yellow. _Funny_, he thought, _he never saw this side of New York State in any of the tourist brochures. They all featured the five burrows, and the Statue of Liberty, and Ellis Island. They were all nice, but he wouldn't mind a nice drive in the New England country side, fishing at a local lake, and staying at a bed and breakfast for a few nights. This was a side of New York that never made it to the movies, or television shows._ The helicopter climbed to about three hundred feet, passing over a bright red barn, and grain silo. As the General looked down at the top of the silo he noticed two men with sniper rifles slung over their shoulders looking up at him with binoculars. Farther down on the same property was a simple white farmhouse with a marked area a few yards away for the chopper to land. Two men stood waiting. The helicopter pilot's static voice came over the headphones.

"Grandma one, grandma one, this is Foxtrot-two-niner requesting to land at quadrants zero-two-seven, over." He requested.

"Grandma One to Foxtrot-two-niner, you have permission to land at said quadrates over." Came the reply.

"Roger, Grandma one, say wire conditions please, repeat say wire conditions please. Over." The pilot said, a static sound following his disconnection.

"Grandma one to foxtrot two niner, wires run from the south east corner if the house direct south to the road, distance one hundred yards, over." The General looked at the telephone lines running from the house to the road, and silently agreed about one hundred yards. He understood the pilots concern in wanting to know exactly where the phone wires were, as he had witnessed a terrible wirestrike incident last year at Quantico that had resulted in the death of all aboard the aircraft. The pilot slowed the helicopter down and circled slowly, looking at the location of the phone wires, and looking for more possible threats. Finally he brought the chopper to a hover and landed with a light bump, on the landing area. The two men who had been waiting for the helicopter rushed up to it crouched over to avoid getting their heads taken off by the rotor, and helped the General, and Major down from the helicopter. The Major noticed that they were wearing the famous John Wayne dent" or black on green tiger stripe camouflage B.D.U.'s made famous in the movie "The Green Beret" that were a favorite of special forces, and black opts units.

"General Chernov, Major Song, welcome to Grandma's house. I'm Lieutenant Pulaski sir." The senior of the two men said. The other man then went over to the pilot's window, and asked him what he needed. The pilot gave the man a sheet of paper with the fuel requirements, and stated that the he and his crew could stand with some lunch and the use of the facilities before they left. After the helicopter's engine had been shut down the lieutenant had instructed the other man in the tiger stripe camouflage to take care of the request of the helicopter crew, and escorted the General, and Major to the house. Major Song, looked around the front yard. There was a huge satellite dish, a flower garden, and a birdbath. A sign on the door read: **"Welcome to Grandma's house: Kids spoiled while you wait." **Major song noticed that the white paint on the house was old and chipping. The two men walked on to a screened porch, with worn furniture, and through the living room where an old man sat alone watching a news report on how the average price of gas had risen to $1.30 cents a gallon. They then made there way through a small kitchen, where an old woman was cooking a meal. Lieutenant Pulaski introduced her as Grandma, and she greeted the two men happily, and offered them cookies, and milk. Not exactly military protocol, but clearly she was to old to be in the military, and Major Song wondered how she was connected to the Military. A civilian contractor, with top secrete clearance? Who knows. After the snack the men both took their turns with the use of the bath room, (it was a long trip!) and were directed to the basement. The basement was full of old furniture, old books, and a rusty bike.

Lieutenant Pulaski pulled open a part of the basement wall to reveal an elevator door, and beckoned the men to enter. Once all were inside, Lieutenant Pulaski pushed the button marked B-500 Feet. The elevator began to drop very quickly, but it still seemed to take forever to get to the bottom. When the elevator came to a slow halt the doors opened into a very large, very brightly lit hallway empty of people. Major Song started to walk toward the other end.

"Wait sir!" Lieutenant Pulaski said with a cautious tone. There is a lazar field that runs through out the hall that would cut you to pieces." He said. The lieutenant then pointed to the wall at a control panel with a few colored buttons, and a flat black screen that with bright neon green lines on top of it. "We all have to identify ourselves on that to deactivate the lazars sir. I'll show you both how." The lieutenants put his left hand on the black screen and waited. A female computer voice then started to speak.

"Identified, Lt. Ralph W. Pulaski, security level 7. Currently assigned to the G.I. Joe team. Last active division Third Armored, United States Army. The General then put his hand to the screen as the lieutenant moved away. Once again the computerized voice spoke:" Identified, Major General Tommy Chernov, security level 7. Currently assigned to the Pentagon, last active division, First infantry division. The Major then took his turn at the control panel screen. "Identified, Major George Song, security level 7, currently assigned to the Pentagon, current active division, One hundred and first airborne. Position attached Ranger. Lieutenant Pulaski then pushed the red end button on the monitor. Everyone heard a clicking sound, and the voice said that the lazars had been deactivated. The three men walked to a large door at the other end of the hall. The lieutenant pushed a button at on the wall and with a hissing sound, the two halves of the door opened by sliding into the wall on some unseen rollers. The room on the opposite side had a sunken floor, full of men in class A uniforms, minus the jackets, working at computer terminals. Scaffolding around the walls held men in army BDU's with assault rifles slung over their shoulders. On the high walls large screens monitored areas of the United States, Europe, and the USSR. In the center of the room there was a large command console, and table, accessible by stairs, where several army personal pushed little wooden blocks, with unit flags across a map of the USSR accessible by stairs. An army Lt. Col. Walked up to the three men and gave the general a salute.

"Good afternoon General Chernov, I'm Lt. Col. Abernathy. Welcome to Grandma's house." He said with a smile.

Alright, um this may be a one shot, maybe more. I'm not sure I just had to write about something else for a change. Well my knowledge about the eighties is severely limited, but I have an older friend that was really big into these comics, and told me a little bit about them. I saw the movie **"Fire Fox"** the other day which was awesome, and I kind of needed something else to write about. If I do decide to continue this after chapter know that it will **_Not_** take priority over my Harry/Cho fic, and I may never finish it. It's more of an experiment. Also note that again I don't know much about the eighties, so I have to go back and look some of this stuff up, so bear with any points that I miss. I do know something more than the average person about military terms, so if there is something that you don't understand about a phrase used, feel free to message me at anytime. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

1: **LZ:** Landing Zone A place for helicopters to land.

2: **Bell UH1-B model Huey:** A United States Army Utility Helicopter used in a variety of roles, from troop transport, to supply helicopter, to rescue helicopter. It has been around since the 1960's and in now being fazed out by the Newer UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter.

3. **Crew Chief:** The crew member of a utility helicopter that takes care of the repairs, and acts as the winch operator during rescue missions. During combat, he may act as one of the two door gunners on the chopper.

4. **Class A uniform:** The dress uniform of the United States Army. Usually seen when soldiers are on parade, or at formal events.

5. **Gold Oak leaves:** Rank insignia. Indicating a Major in the US army, Air force, or Marine Corps.

6. **Major General:** Fourth Highest Rank of the US military.

7. **Special Opps/ Covert Opps:** highly trained, small unites of the military usually sent in behind enemy lines, or into hostile territory to conduct missions ranging from sabotage, to intelligence gathering. Usually these groups are not known of by the general public.

8. **ETA:** Estimated time of arrival.

9. **West Point:** The United States Military Academy In New York.

10. **Women's Lib:** A women's right's movement started in the late seventies that went through the early eighties; it secured several rights for women in the workplace, and in schools.

11. **Rotor Wash:** The air disturbance caused by the revolutions of the helicopter blades, characterized by blasting localized gust of air.

12.**BDU's:** Battle Dress Uniform, usually a camouflage design. There are several verities out depending on the condition, and look of the environment. But generally what soldiers and Marines go into battle in.

13. **Wire Strike:** Incident of Helicopter rotors hitting power-line, or telephone-cables, causing the blades to break, and the chopper to crash.

14.**Intel:** Intelligence.


End file.
